willysnlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Willys Jeep FC
De Willys Jeep FC of de Willys Forward Control is een pick-up geproduceerd door Willys-Overland en Kaiser Jeep van 1956 tot 1967. Het was beschikbaar in verschillende internationale markten en de lay-out werd gekenmerkt door een cabine met een plat voorste (in Engels Cab Over --> Forward Control). Modellen 'FC-150' Dit model werd geïntroduceerd in 1956 en gebruikte het frame en de wielbasis (210 cm) van de CJ-5 met een laadbak van 200 cm. In 1958 kreeg de FC-150 een nieuw, breder chassis en de nieuwe T-98 transmissie. Dit model had een gewicht van 2300 kg. 'FC-170' Dit model werd geïntroduceerd in 1957 en heeft een wielbasis van 260 cm en een onderbouw van 270 cm. Dit was nodig om de nieuwe 272 ci V8 motor (gebaseerd op de Ford Y motor) met de nieuwe tussenbak te voorzien. De nieuwe automatische transmissie (gebaseerd op de Ford Cruise-O-Matic) was alleen beschikbaar met een inline-6 motor vanwege de mogelijke aandrijfas problemen. Een T-84 versnellingsbak met 4 versnellingen was beschikbaar met beide motoren. 'FC-170 DRW' Dit model weegt 1 ton, heeft een achteras met dubbele wielen met een 300 cm lange laadbak. Het gewicht variëert van 3600 kg tot 4100 kg. 'FC-180' De FC-180 werd in concept vorm op papier in 1957 in een Willys bedrijfscatalogus met als titel "1958 Projects - Product Engineering".Oorsprongelijk was het een verlengde FC-170 DRW (wielbasis werd verhoogd van 103 tot 120 inch). Vernieuwingen waren de 150 Flatbed, de 226 ci Super Hurricane inline-6 of de 272 ci V8 als beschikbare motoren, en de T-98 manuele versnellingsbak of de automatische versnellingsbak met 3 versnellingen. Dit model had een gewicht van ong. 4500 kg. 'FC-190' De FC-190 werd ook getoond in conceptvorm. Het had een 380 cm brede wielbasis en "tandem" dubbele assen. De T-98 manuele versnellingsbak was standaard en de automatische was een optie. Er werd geen zes-cillinder aangeboden; alleen de V8 was beschikbaar. De FC-190 zou onderdelen gebruiken van de FC-170 en de FC-180 om de kosten laag te houden. Dit model had een gewicht van 7300 kg. Productie De FC Jeeps werden tentoon gesteld bij Jeep dealers in een televisieuitzending op 29 november 1956 en werden tentoon gesteld voor het publiek op de National Automobile Show van december 1956 in New York City. De FC-150 werd te koop aangeboden in de showrooms op 12 december 1956. De oorsprongelijke belangstel ling van de vierwiel aangedreven FC Jeeps was gunstig. Het beste verkoopsjaar was 1957, toen werden er 9738 Jeeps verkocht. Na de introductie van de FC-170 in 1957, daalde de verkoop van de FC-150 naar 1546 stuks in 1959, voor het terugkaatsen naar 4925 stuks in 1960. Tevergeefs bezorgde geen enkele truck het grote verkoopcijfer dat Willys gehoopt had. De totale productie in 9 jaar bedroeg meer dan 30 000 stuks. De FC-lijn werd gestopt in 1964 Militaire versies Naast de burgermodellen, waren er ook vier miltaire modellen. *M676 - Een burger FC met kleine wijzigingen *M677 - Een cabine met vier deuren *M678 - Een FC met een andere body *M679 - Een M678 omgebouwd tot ambulance Niet-Amerikaanse modellen Verschillende FC-modellen werden geproduceerd in verschillende andere landen onder samenwerkingsovereenkomsten met de eigenaars van Jeep: Willys-Overland, Kaiser Jeep en American Motors (AMC). 'India' Mahindra & Mahindra Limited in Bombay (Mumbai) in India begint zijn autohandel in 1947 door de assemblage van Jeeps. Het bedrijf startte de productie van de FC-150 in India in 1965 en breidde later uit tot het gamma voor de binnenlandse markt met de FC-170 als ook met hun eigen FC-160. De FC-160 (en later de FJ-160 gebruikt een 240 cm lange wielbasis. De laadbak was gemaakt door Mahindra en andere body's waren beschikbaar. Het "Cowl and chassis only" FC-160 model was populair tijdens de jaren 70 omdat men het makkelijk kon ombouwen tot mini-busjes, ambulances en andere voertuigen. De meeste hebben het basis voorste van de FC. De productie van de Mahindra FC-160 pick-up we rd beëindigd in de zomer van 1999. De FC-260 Diesel truck werd geïntroduceerd in 1975. Vandaag de dag hebben de Mahindra FJ-460 (geïntroduceerd in '83) en het FJ-470 busje bezitten nog steeds het grille-ontwerp van de originele Forward Control. 'Spanje' In de jaren '60 bevoorrechtte Kaiser-Willys VIASA om Jeeps te bouwen in Spanje. Tijdens de late jaren '70 werd VIASA overgenomen door Ebro Trucks (een onderdeel van Motor Iberica). De "SV"-serie werden gebouwd op een Jeep-chassis, net als de FC-modellen in de VS. De unieke Iberische modellen omvatten de Campeador, de Duplex, de Furgon en de Toledo. Er waren twee motoren beschikbaar: de Super Hurricane 6 cillinder of de Perkins 4 cillinder diesel. Gallerij 'FC-150' Willys FC150 Truck 1963.jpg FC150Poster500.jpg Fc-150-postcard.jpg Fc-150-ad.jpg 1957 Willys Jeep FC 150 002 6108.jpg 3802498606 315d2ecb4a.jpg 5390136989 a4e9ea94da o.jpg 'FC-170' Willys_FC170_Truck_1957.jpg 'FC-170 DRW' Pat 1962 FC-170DRW.jpg thumb|center|445px thumb|center|445px Bronnen *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeep_Forward_Control *http://www.jeepfc150.com/my-jeep-fc-150-specifications